The 9th Legion
The 9th Legion is an Empire-aligned player group. It was formed in 3145, by an Imperial Decree from the then Emperor Hender Saik Duval, as an Imperial Special Operations unit. It was tasked with fuurthering the interests of the Emperor by overet and covert military action, and the defence of Imperial space. Originally headquartered in Facece, the unit was moved to Kamadhenu following tension with the regular Imperial Navy, who found its irregular (but highly effective) methods irksome. It continued to operate in a special operations role and saw several battle honours added to it colours. All actions of the 9th are still highly classified, but it is rumoured that every major conflict has seen the unit involved. As a resulit of the sacrifices of the 9th, and the distinction with which it served, Emperor Hesketh Duval granted it the system of Malaikudi as headquarters in 3218. Around this time, the existence of the unit was pubicly acknowledged, for the first time, in a session of the Imperial Senate. Currently, the 9th continues to operate as a special operations unit, and in addition is often tasked with protecting Imperial border worlds from Federal incursions. Timeline 10 JAN 3303 *In recent days, a number of pilots have reported being pulled from hyperspace by alien-looking ships. Reactions have ranged from shock and fear to curiosity and excitement. Influential Imperial groups the Chapterhouse of Inquisition, Lavigny's Legion and the 9th Legion have issued strict no-fire orders to their pilots in the event that they are confronted by these mysterious vessels. The orders follow reports that the ships are not acting aggressively and are simply scanning ships they encounter. "Under no circumstances should any of our pilots engage these vessels," said Governor Shelby Ortega, speaking from Chapterhouse of Inquisition headquarters in Kamadhenu. "We do not know their motivations, so to act rashly could have dire consequences. Be mindful that these vessels can seemingly disable ship systems on a whim. We should avoid making enemies of beings we know nothing about."GalNet: Freelance Report: Imperial Factions React to Discovery 05 NOV 3302 *The Colonia Citizens Network has invited the galactic community to support Colonia by delivering much-needed food and equipment to the region and by transporting new settlers, as part of what is set to be one of the largest freight convoys in human history. The Christmas Carriers Convoy will depart on the 2nd of December 3302, stopping at each outpost on the so-called Colonia highway, and arrive in Colonia in the first week of January. So far, nearly 150 pilots have signed up. The Earth Defense Fleet, the 9th Legion, the Iridium Wing, SEPP and the Prismatic Imperium have all pledged pilots to protect the freighters for the duration of the trip. Dalilah William, a citizen of Colonia Hub, said: "We need more of the essentials that those in the core systems take for granted, which is why we're calling on traders and haulers to join the Christmas Carriers Convoy, and appealing to combat pilots to protect them."GalNet: Freelance Report: The Christmas Carriers Convoy References Category:Imperial player groups Category:Player groups Category:Squadrons Category:Player Minor Faction